No hables del pasado Kenpachi x OC
by formoza
Summary: Chisu y Kenpachi están teniendo una lucha cuando de repente las cosas se van de las manos y Kenpachi suelta cosas que no quiere. Cosas del pasado de Chisu, como por ejemplo el hecho de que ella era la culpable de la muerte de su hermano... ¿Qué hará Chisu?


_Disclaimer: Kenpachi, Yachiru, Sereitei y todo en general (excepto Chisa, su hermano, su zampakuto e historia) son de Tite Kubo. ¡Oh, gran Tite Kubo!_

_Espero que os guste la historia, la he escrito con ganas y muchas... ganas (?) XD Si, me expreso muy mal... _

_Público: Si te expresas mal, deja de escribir historias._

_Autora: ¡No quiero! . Al caso. Enjoy & Review. _

* * *

Sus ojos estaban clavados, los bicolores ojos de ella mostraban el cabreo que había ido creciendo desde hace unas horas, concretamente desde que él irrumpió en su cuarto y casi le corta el cuello para poder pelear. Le encantaba luchar con él, pero ella estaba en medio de un baño relajante. ¡Ese hombre la volvía loca! De todas formas, también había diversión en esos ojos cabreados porque, quiera ella o no, no podía evitar que su corazón latiese a mil por hora en ese instante. Si, era él el que la volvía así, tan... frágil. Hace tanto que juró que no se acercaría a un hombre que casi se le olvidó e incluso estaba a punto de dejar atrás esa promesa, sabiendo que su hermano... quizás él aprobaría a este hombre.

No, no había nada entre ellos porque... Bueno, porque era imposible. ¿Cómo iba el gran Capitán Zaraki Kenpachi amar otra cosa que no sean las peleas? O simplemente _amar._

Ella agarró más su espada y le miró con determinación, repasando su gran pecho con la mirada, por una parte lasciva, por otra preocupada. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que ese hombre estaba buenísimo, ella le había conseguido herir y bastante grave. Un corte limpio en el pecho, yendo desde su hombro izquierdo hacía la parte media del cuerpo de la derecha... Y sangraba bastante, aunque eso no le impedía al gran hombre reír como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida entera.

De repente su risa cesó y él levantó su espada caída del suelo. _Oh, esto se va a poner interesante._ Se dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Quién era ella y por qué estaba Zaraki Kenpachi deseando con tanta fuerza luchar con ella? Ella era un nuevo miembro de su Escuadrón, en realidad ni siquiera tenía rango, entró hace dos meses y dentro de otro mes, tal como las reglas establecían, se le asignará por primera vez un rango, y Kenpachi sabía muy bien qué rango iba a ser.

Chisa abrió los ojos a más no poder, unos ojos extraños para cualquiera, unos ojos... diferentes. Un ojo azul magneta, como si el azul fuera líquido, hipnotizador, mientras que el otro rojo sangre, igual de líquido, lo que ocurría es que en su ojo derecho, el rojo, tenía una cicatriz que le cortaba pero ella estaba perfectamente. La cicatriz es un viejo recuerdo, un recuerdo de guerra, tal como dice Kenpachi, un trofeo, aunque para ella era una maldición, igual que ese ojo...

Kenpachi sonreía mirándola emocionado, esa emoción que solo sentía por la lucha y solo por una lucha interesante, _divertida_. Con un leve movimiento de mano se quitó el parche. Era de esperar, puesto que ella cada día evolucionaba más y más, sabía que tarde o temprano se lo tendría que quitar, ciego al hecho de que ella guardaba más poder de lo que pensaba en ella. Siempre lo hizo. De repente el aire se hizo más pesado en la Onceava División y todo aquel que aún no estaba en el campo de entrenamiento observando con interés la pelea entre un Capitán y un Oficial sin rango fue corriendo a verlo. Incluso habían tres capitanes más que observaban a la mujer... Soi-Fon era la primera que llegó y tomó un especial interés en Chisa, pensando en pedirle que se uniera a su escuadrón. El capitán Yamamoto pensaba igual y Sajin contemplaba como su antigua amiga acaba de cortar al Capitán más feroz de Sereitei. Igual daba ahora, puesto que las cosas se ponían muy interesantes/peligrosas.

Chisa abrió los ojos ligeramente al sentir toda esa presión encima suya, aunque inhaló aire y se sintió tan a gusto en frente de todo ese reiatsu. Era un poder sorprendente y sorprendentemente cálido y cómodo. No la sofocaba... la envolvía solo.

Sonrió hacía Kenpachi, su pelo cabrón empezó a flotar en el aire mientras activaba su espada.

"Emerge de la oscuridad, Amazona." dijo en voz normal, sorprendiendo a Kenpachi, puesto que ni se inmutó al sentirle. OH, esto estaba yendo muy bien. Desde cuando ansiaba una lucha así.

La sencilla katana se transformó en una espada, como la pesada espada de un caballero, su vestimenta de shinigami se transformó en un uniforme blanco, un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un gran cinturón dorado, seguramente de oro. Una corona estaba en su cabeza y su cuello estaba rodeado de un collar dorado con una esmeralda en el centro. Tenía coderas y rodilleras también, igual de doradas y el ojo que antes era azul ahora era color miel. Parecía un soldado, un angel... ¿un soldado del cielo? Quizás. Nadie sabía cómo explicar, pero estaba preciosa. De todas formas, eso no era lo que importaba...

La sonrisa del Capitán se amplió notablemente, si es que eso fuera posible y sus ojos parecían ya los de un maníaco.

Ella salió disparada hacía él, aguantando la pesada espada con las dos manos, levantándola sobre su cabeza a punto de dar un ataque directo. Con toda su fuerza empujó la espada hacía Kenpachi, el cual la bloqueó con su Katana desgastada de tantas peleas, riendo cuando sintió como ella le empujaba hacía atrás, sus pies clavándose en el suelo. Rió y rió. Esa mujer...

Con un grito de guerra, ella volvió a atacarle, sabiendo que si no le daba tiempo a pensar, quizás tendría la oportunidad de darle otro golpe, pero todo era en vano, él esquivaba todos y cada uno de los ataques. El punto fuerte de Chisa era la fuerza, aunque contra él... Buf. Contra él no podía.

De repente él la agarró de la muñeca y la tiró sobre su cabeza, lanzándola hacía la pared de madera a unos 10 mentros de distancia, donde ella chocó con fuerza, rompiéndola y atravesándola.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando la vieron salir de ahí masajeándose la cabeza con fuerza, gruñendo e insultando.

"Pero será cabr-"

"¿Es eso todo lo que puedes, Chisa? ¡Después de todo lo que te enseñó tu hermano!" _Oh no, no vayas por ahí, Kenpachi..._ Ella le avisó en su cabeza, poniéndole una de sus miradas asesinas, la cual congelarían a cualquier otro. Él rió un poco. Si, eso era lo que quería, que se cabrease.

Desgraciadamente, ella estaba enamorada de ese hombre desde hace tiempo. Le conoció en el distrito 67, ahí donde ella vivía, mientras él viajaba con la pequeña diablilla de Yachiru. Ni siquiera sabe cómo llegaron a viajar juntos, pero ellos conocieron su historia, su pasado... conocieron a su hermano, hasta que sus caminos se separaron, aunque se volvieron a juntar cuando él se la encontró cerca de Sereitei y por eso ella estaba ahí, en frente de él, a punto de matarle de la rabia.

"Te advierto..." le murmuró, ignorando las miradas de preocupación de su alrededor.

"¿Oh, me _adviertes_?" rió, vacilándola con pavor. "Por lo que escuché, también le advertiste a _él_ y todo acabó mal, ¿verdad? No sabes luchar y lo demostraste cuando _él_ atacó a tu hermano." Que bien sabía ella de lo que él hablaba. Hablaba del mismísimo Sousuke Aizen... ese cabrón que... Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Kenpachi, deja ese tema..."

Él rió más observando como sus manos se convertían en puños que temblaban de tanta rabia. Respiraba con dificultad, como si intentase calmarse...

"¡Por tu culpa!" Ella abrió sus ojos llorosos. _No_. "¡POR TU CULPA TU HERMANO FUE ASESINADO!" mientras él gritaba, levantó los brazos y el mismo reiatsu amarillo le envolvió de nuevo, asustando a la gente.

Intentó mantener una mirada seria, pero sus ojos se volvían cada vez más llorosos, más acuosos, a punto de estallar a lágrimas. ¿Por qué? Él nunca llegaba tan lejos... Nunca.

Kenpachi casi podía sentir como ella iba a estallar, ya que su reiatsu blanco la envolvió entera, pero se mantenía aún quieta en su sitio, con sus preciosos ojos clavados en él, exigiendo algo. Entonces lo notó... notó como sus ojos estaban más claros, más... ¿Estaba llorando?

De la nada, ella desactivó su Shikai y miró al suelo, luego le mandó otra mirada, una mirada asesina, y salió de ahí repentinamente, nadie viendo hacía dónde, pero se fue, dejando a un confundido Kenpachi (y cabreado de no tener pelea) en medio del campo de entrenamiento. Él apretó los dientes y repasó lo último, su cabeza haciéndose más clara y... pudiendo pensar con razón lo que acaba de gritarle a puro pulmón. Se tiró una mano a la cara y juró bajo.

"¡KEN-CHAN!" una cosita rosa le aterrizó en la espalda y le gritó al oído, pero él casi ni la escuchó.

"Joder." murmuró él.

"Zaraki-san." escuchó detrás suya y se encontró con Sajin, el cual le miraba con sus ojos duros, ningún rastro de su amabilidad en su cara. Si, la había cagado pero bien. "Creo que debería ir a decirle que lo siente. Pero ahora mismo." le demandó Sajin, dándose la vuelta mientras se alejaba.

Kenpachi juró otra vez y salió en busca de ahí buscándola.

Ella golpeó la primera cosa que tenía en frente, eso siendo un pobre árbol que solo era culpable de estar ahí en el momento equivocado. no es que pudiese estar en otro sitio, ya que no se movía, pero bueno.

No podía parar de llorar, sus ojos parecían una fábrica empeñada en inundar el planeta entero de agua salada y nadie podía hacerles cambiar de opinión. Ella no podía. No podía con la culpa. ¡Kenpachi tenía razón! Ella era débil y no pudo ayudar a su pobre hermano, el mismo hermano que saltó al salvarle la vida. Era por su culpa, por confiar en un hombre en quien no debía y por pensar que éste la llevaría a un lugar mejor. Si, por eso, y porque ese hombre resultó ser una mentira. Cuando ella se enteró de donde verdaderamente quería llevarla, quiso escapar. Quiso escapar del Capitán Aizen, el cual le prometió una vida mejor. No, no era una vida mejor, era el infierno. No quería ser la mala de la historia, así que intentó alejarse de él, pero él la pilló... fue entonces cuando su hermano saltó a ayudarla. Fue en vano, claramente y... perdió. Cayó en frente de sus ojos y Aizen la atacó fácilmente, casi matándola, pero lucharon hasta que ella se desmayó en el suelo, un ojo cortado, justo al lado de Zero, el cual la miraba con sus ojos rojos. Él le dio uno de sus ojos, prometiéndole que siempre iba a estar con ella, mientras que Aizen se iba, sonriendo maliciosamente, aunque sonriendo satisfecho, como si hubiese hecho algo bueno.

Ella no pudo protegerle, su idiotez le llevó a la muerte y se culpaba cada día de haberle metido en eso. Luego, después de 10 duros años de entrenamiento, se encontró con Kenpachi... Y por eso estaba en la Onceava División, sino nunca hubiera pensado en meterse ahí. Jamás. De todos modos, en ese mismo instante se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho esa movida.

No debía haberle seguido. No debía. No...

Suspiró mientras temblaba... Sus mejillas estaban empapadas, casi le escocían. Seguramente tenía una figura horrible, pero le daba igual.

Tres horas. Tres largas horas han pasado desde que la pelea acabó y ella seguía en el mismo sitio, al lado del árbol que pegó con brusquedad, sentada y mirando al horizonte, el sol se ponía, dejando un cielo amarillento, naranja, rojo. Ella miró la hierba hacía abajo y movió otra vez a vivir esa escena, volvió a vivir como él moría frente a sus ojos, agarrándola de la mano. Recordó como partió a llorar y no paró por días. Desde entonces tenía pesadillas... pero poco a poco se iban y esos recuerdos ya no la seguían como un fantasma, como un monstruo del pasado... Hasta que él los volvió a despertar.

No era un buen hombre para ella. Era su perdición. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con sus delicadas manos los masajeó. Se levantó sin ganas, sintiéndose pesada, como si llevase una tonelada en los hombros, y partió hacía su casa. Hacía el distrito 67, ahí donde... pasó todo.

* * *

{ Tres días después. }

Después de estar viajando tres días sin parar y después de haberse marchado de ahí sin despedirse de nadie, solamente llevándose dinero y salir corriendo, Chisa finalmente llegó a una casita pequeña en medio de un bosque espeso. Una casa claramente pobre, pero muy rica en recuerdos. Ahí ahí nacido, ahí se había criado, ahí había pasado tanto... En vez de sonreír, su cara se convirtió en una mueca y si tuviera lágrimas, las volvería a soltar, pero hacía un día y medio que no soltaba nada, como si se hubiese quedado totalmente seca por dentro.

Tenía algo en el cuello que no la dejaba hablar y el estómago le dolía de tantas cosas que pasó. Apretó los labios y miró hacía un claro hacía la derecha. Flores de todos los colores inimaginables cubrían la vista y a corta distancia estaba una piedra, una lápida con un solo signo sobre ésta. Una paloma.

Estaba unos 50 metros y con cada paso que ella daba su estómago se encogía más. Habían pasado 10 años y no había vuelto a ese lugar. Nunca más. ¿Qué... estaba haciendo ahí?

Suspiró y se acercó a la tumba de su hermano, justo al lado de otras dos, las de sus padres.

"Mamá, papá. Zero." lo último lo dijo en un susurró. Y después de mirar la tumba de su hermano como si él la estuviera mirando en ese mismo momento con sus ojos duros, miró al suelo avergonzada. "L-Lo siento." cayó de rodillas, cubriendo su rostro con las manos, inconsciente de que alguien la observaba. Sus manos fueron hacía su pelo y se tiró levemente, mirando una margarita en su frente, una lágrima cayendo encima. Otra vez lágrimas.

"¡Lo siento!" gritó, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, se rodeó con los brazos como si así pudiese sentirse mejor y se despejó. Lloró y lloró en frente de la tumba de su hermano, pidiéndole perdón mentalmente por haber sido una idiota.

"¡Zero! ¡Perdóname! ¡Fui una inútil! ¡No te pude ayudar en nada! Soy tan débil..." le soltó entre llantos. Recordó que tanto Zero como su querido padre fueron Shinigamis echados de Sereitei por el asunto de Aizen (aunque ella no sabía que él fuera el mismo hombre ) y ellos la entrenaron, teniendo la fe de que ella entrase en Sereitei e hiciera grandes cosas, cosas que ellos no pudieron hacer. Pero ella no quería irse ahí... hasta que _Kenpachi Zaraki_ la tiró hasta su escuadrón. Su nombre sonaba como veneno en su cabeza y aún no sabiendo por qué, le culpaba de que ella estuviera así.

"Será cabrón... Le odio." sintió una apuñalada en el pecho cuando lo dijo, sabiendo que era mentira... comprendió que no solo quería a ese hombre, sino que le amaba con pavor. Se confió de otro hombre que solo le haría daño.

"Zero... ¿Por qué me dejaste? Pudiste vivir, pudimos vivir los dos... pero me tuviste que dar éste maldito ojo..." Llantos. "¡Éste ojo que me recuerda cada día, cada minuto, cada vez que me miro en el espejo que soy la culpable de la muerte de mi hermano! ¡ERAS MI HERMANO! ¡No me debías dejar!"

"Eso es mentira." una voz gruñona sonó detrás suya pero ella no saltó, aunque si abrió los ojos de par en par, aún clavados en la margarita del suelo, lágrimas cayendo... hasta que pararon.

"¿Qué... q-qué haces tu aquí?" murmuró, volviéndose, viendo de reojo una paloma a su derecha, cual volaba libremente, una paloma blanca. Las favoritas de su hermano. "¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?" le gritó, llenándose de culpa otra vez.

"¡Digo que eso es mentira!"

"¿QUÉ ES MENTIRA?"

"El deber de un hermano..." él puso una mueca, dejándose caer al lado suya, agarrándola de los hombros, sacudiéndola levemente. "El deber de un hermano, de un padre, es protegerte... hasta morir por ti." ella pestañeó y le miró al ojo que seguía al descubierto.

"¿Qué dices?" gruñó, bajando su voz peligrosamente.

"'Él mismo me lo enseñó..." Kenpachi miró la tumba vieja de un gran hombre. Sonrió. "Hola, Zero. Cuánto tiempo. Me prometiste que a la próxima lucharías conmigo, cabrón." rió, como si en realidad tuviera una conversación con un viejo amigo, el cual estaba en su frente hablándole libremente. En realidad parecía un loco. De repente asintió para si mismo. Si, loco.

"¿Pero qué haces siguiéndome y luego apareciendo en frente de la tumba de mi hermano como si-?"

"Cállate." le ordenó, clavando su mirada a la suya. "El mismo me dijo un día... cuando te miraba..." sonrió. "Que su único objetivo en ese momento era protegerte... Dijo que daría su vida por ti." su voz se iba apagando hasta que acabó. La miraba firmemente mientras otra gotita caía sobre sus mejillas y apretó los dientes. "Soy un idiota."

"Lo eres." respondió ella nada más él acabase la frase. É soltó un bufido.

"No fue tu culpa. El imbécil ese te quería reclutar y Zero te protegió de él, así que él eligió morir por ti. No te culpes." le explicó, cogiendo su rostro en un sorprendente movimiento firme, como si ella fuese tan delicada. "¡Así que deja de lloriquear por esto porque sé que él está orgulloso de ti! ¡Mueve el culo y vuelve a pelear conmigo!" gruñó en voz alta, haciendo a dos pájaros volar del miedo.

Ella apretó los dientes. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Pegarle? ¿Gritarle? ¿Abrazarle? ¿Gritarle más? Los apretó un poco más y le pegó en el pecho, él ni moviéndose.

"¡Eres un cabrón!"

"¿Ah, si?" dijo él aburrido.

"¡IDIOTA!" gruñó, dándole otro puñetazo, aunque cogiendo de imprevisto a Kenpachi cuando le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, pegándose a él, su cabeza debajo de su barbilla. "Gracias, Kenpachi..." le murmuró, aunque le volvió a pegar en la espalda, siguiendo su plan de gritarle, pegarle y abrazarle. "Pero sigues siendo un idio-"

"Si, mujer, soy idiota. Lo sé." Llevó su gran mano sobre su cabeza y se la revolcó levemente, sintiéndose tan bien ahí con ella. Miró de reojo la tumba de Zero, sabiendo que seguramente si él estuviera ahí le diría a Kenpachi que no se comporte con un imbécil con él y que la protegiera. Y bueno, también le mataría por lo siguiente que iba a hacer. Pero sonrió, retando a su hermano que volviera de dónde estuviese le matase. Jáj.

Se separó un poco de Chisa y ella de repente sintió frío, temblando un poco. Él puso sus manos sobre su cintura y se calentó un poco. La miró un buen rato como si decidiese qué hacer hasta que él se pegó a ella en un beso brusco, luego dulce.

Ella sintió sus labios suaves y dulces, y después de un segundo ella respondió al beso con la misma fuerza que él.

Oh, él estaba sonriendo en su interior. Por lo que Yachiru le dijo, era cierto. A Chisa si que le gustaba él y al revés. No, no solo le gustaba, había mucho más ahí. Le gustó cuando la conoció por primera vez en el 67, pero poco a poco eso se convirtió en algo más, mucho más y estaba seguro que Zero lo sabía, aunque se tuvieron que separar, él por querer dejar atrás la mujer que le hacía sentir débil. Se acuerda de como Yachiru lloraba...

Se pegó más a ella, sabiendo que la perdió una vez y hace tres días volvió a sentir que la perdía. Yachiru lloro entonces también. _Mierda_.

Le sentía como se pegaba más a ella con fuerza y ella respondía. El beso se volvió lleno de fuego, exigiendo más y más. Ella hundió la mano en su pelo y sin querer deshizo algunos cascabeles, cayendo en la hierba, entre las flores, perdiéndose, pero a él le daba completamente igual. La besaba como si basase su vida en eso y como si no quería soltarla, pero tuvieron que parar por la falta de aire... Se quedaron ahí, parados, respirando con dificultad, diciéndose cosas con los ojos...

Ella se volvió a pegar a él y rozó sus labios a los de él, besándole dulcemente. Él respondió sin dudar, sintiendo calor en el pecho.

"Mierda, mujer..." susurró dulcemente, repasando su nariz por su cuello. Ella se estremeció.

"¿Qué?" murmuró. Él le besó el cuello.

"Me haces débil..." gruñó, como si ella fuese la culpable de todos los problemas del mundo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, dubitativa... No entendía lo que quería decir.

"Te amo..." susurró él como si fuera el mayor secreto que guardó y soltó.

"K-Kenp-"

"Joder." gruñó, volviendo a besarla salvajemente. Entrelazaron sus lenguas y casi pudieron jurar que se pegaron en el beso de lo que tanto se peleaban. Se separó de ella en mitad del beso y la agarró del pelo de la nuca, tirándola levemente hacía atrás, dejando su cuello a la vista.

"Kenpachi..." dijo ella, mirándole en su labor de dejarle un chupetón en el cuello.

"¿Hm?" gruñó.

"Yo también te amo..." murmuró, saltando cuando él lamió una zona más sensible. Él sonrió y la mordió lemente.

"Lo sé." ella le sonrió pero luego pestañeó y saltó de al lado suya, mirando las tres tumbas con vergüenza, como si ellos lo hubieran visto todo.

"¡Dios, Kenpachi! ¡En frente de mis padres! ¡De Zero!" ella le gritó.

Él rió, poniendo las manos en jarras.

"Que vengan y luchen conmigo por ti." rió. Ella gruñó algo y se acercó a él, cogiéndole del cuello y bajándole hasta su nivel. Él casi pudo jurar que le iba a pegar pero de repente juntó sus labios con los de él.

"Eres mía, ¿te enteras?" me murmuró sobre los labios. Ella murmuró un insulto.

"¿Desde cuándo?" la volvió a besar.

"Desde siempre." La agarró del trasero y antes de que ella pudiese protestar, la tiró sobre su espalda. "Ahora despídete. Volvemos a casa y más te vale acabar lo que empezamos...Las dos cosas." Ella le miró confundida, no entendiendo, aunque su rostro se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo al pensar en las dos cosas que tiene que acabar... Primero la pelea, luego acabar lo que empezó con ese beso...

El se volvió a reír y partió con ella hacía su casa.

La Onceava División.


End file.
